User blog:NovaTsukimori/Crystal-0: Crystal powers
Each member born into the royal family has a different Crystal power. Each Crystal power differs depending on the exact information in their DNA. Since even a small difference in DNA can change a person's powers, and no person has the exact same DNA, the powers between royal family members differ greatly. Here are each of the following powers and their owners. * Luna Yuhoshi (base) / Graviton Order -- Allows the user to manipulate gravity, giving them enhanced strength. By kicking, the user is also capable of flying. According to Athena, the strength and acceleration of her flight is dependant on if she uses both legs to kick, with it being more powerful of using both legs. However, Luna never chooses to do so due to her injury. Luna first uses this ability when Minerva's castle falls on her when Tomoe attempts to save her from impending death. Luna uses it on the building subconsciously to avoid herself and her sister from a fatal injury, only both coming out with a broken leg and a head concussion respectively. * Luna Yuhoshi (as Moonstar) / Phantom Phase -- When transformed, Luna's power evolves into "Phantom Phase". This power enhances Luna's original Graviton Order by 10 times. It also grants her the ability to distort matter and space-time around her, allowing her to also teleport and (as her most infamous and frightening trait) create illusions that can alter the perception of all 5 senses of the human body. After mastering her Moonstar form, she can use this ability in her base form, albeit much weaker. This is first seen when, under Athena's orders, puts a deceased caterpillar on Minerva's plate, using this ability to make her other sisters (except Athena) perceive it as another sausage. The ability wears off when Minerva nearly swallows it, making her briefly ill and enraged towards Athena. * Minerva Yuhoshi/'Warstar' / Material Conversion -- Minerva is capable of altering matter and create matter. What she creates and how big it is drains her energy. This was first seen when Athena has Minerva create a castle at a playground in an attempt to show Luna something cool. However, since she was only 8, her powers were far from mastered, so she ran out of energy before she could finish, resulting in Tomoe and Luna nearly dying from being nearby the crumbling castle. Minerva hesitates from using this power as a result despite mastering it 10 years later. * Athena Yuhoshi/'Redstar' / Persona Split -- Athena can split herself into 7 clones, each representing a different part of her personality that corresponds to the seven deadly sins. As a result, each clone then has its own abilities and enhancements. As with the others, the clones disperse if Athena runs low on energy. * Luxia Mamuko/'Lineshot' / Oversight Reticle --Enhances Luxia's vision greatly to the point that she can even see the individual microbes on the human body and in the air. When not using it to such an extent, it is helpful for sniping an individual when trying to be stealthy. Category:Blog posts